The present invention relates to a key telephone system and, more particularly, to a system of setting operating data for determining a basic operation of the key telephone system.
An example of a conventional operating data setting system of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 60-7294. In this system, when a operating data memory is to be rewritten, an input which refers to the operating data a plurality of times is analyzed and detected to as not to adversely affect a generating call. If such an input is detected, all the operating data relating to the current input in the operating data memory is transferred to a working memory, and the working memory is referred until a series of operations based on the current input are completed. In this case, if an operating data registering (rewriting) operation is performed, the operating data is transferred from a buffer memory which stores data relating to registering operations to the operating data memory.
However, processing control of the above conventional system is complicated, and registration is uniformly performed regardless of importance or urgency of the operating data to be rewritten. Therefore, a priority order of generating calls cannot be selected in accordance with characteristics of the operating data or a capacity of the system, and a registration timing cannot be selected case by case in accordance with the capacity of the system and its operating state.